I've Crossed Oceans Of Time To Find You
by elizabettablack
Summary: Mycroft III ha perdido al amor de su vida en trágicas circunstancias. Cegado por la ira, buscará su venganza. La sangre le dará la vida, a cualquier precio.


_**Este fic es parte de la actividad del foro "I am Sherlocked" de Facebook.**_

Reto de Halloween (aunque llega con un poco de tardanza)

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes no me pertenecen; sólo tomo lo que Arthur Conan Doyle ha creado, lo mezclo con la perfección de MG & SM y luego lo arruino con mi imaginación.**

 **Advertencia** **: Éste oneshoot es una adaptación a la historia original de Bram Stoker. Para hacerla más acorde a las necesidades de la historia, he tomado frases de la película de Francis Ford Coppola "Bram Stoker's Drácula" de 1992, protagonizada por el increíble Gary Oldman.**

 _Dedicado especialmente a_ _ **Mira Herondale**_ _, quien me regaló un hermoso fan art para utilizar de portada. Gracias por confiar en mí y permitir que tu arte decore mis palabras._

 _Más agradecimientos en el final, ahora a leer._

 _Que lo disfruten._

Siglo XV. Europa Oriental. El Imperio Otomano quería tomar por la fuerza la región de Valaquia. Su príncipe, Mycroft III (mejor conocido como Mycroft, el Empalador) luchó sin piedad para eliminar todo rastro del plan expansionista de los turcos, empuñando su espada para defender su territorio en el nombre de Dios. El terror era la única forma de mantener el orden, y los castigos para los impíos debían ser terriblemente crueles, debido a su condición de impureza. Había que demostrarles a todos aquellos que osaran ponerse en contra del rey dragón, que su presencia indicaba peligro. Su penalidad preferida era, por supuesto, el empalamiento. Disfrutaba ver cómo sus enemigos se desangraban lentamente frente a él; como la vida los abandonaba en cada gota de sangre, como sus ojos se apagaban ante la inminencia de la muerte.

Tras días y días en el campo de batalla, el único anhelo que mantenía el espíritu de Mycroft era el recuerdo de su amado Grayson, quien curaría las heridas de su cuerpo y su alma al llegar a casa. En sus ojos color café, él encontraba el refugio ideal luego de tantas visiones de horror y miseria.

Antes de llegar a los brazos de su amado, se detuvo en la ermita para presentar sus respetos a los monjes superiores, así como para expiar sus pecados. Allí recibió la terrible noticia de la muerte de Grayson. Suicidio, explicaron. Al parecer, el hombre había recibido una carta que anunciaba la caída de Mycroft en batalla, y no pudo soportarlo. Preso de la desesperación, corrió hacia la torre más alta del castillo en el cual ambos vivían y se arrojó al vacío, siendo el río su morada final. El enemigo no había ganado la guerra, pero la herida en el pecho que ahora cargaba el Empalador, era sin dudas mortal.

Mycroft, al escuchar la historia, sólo pudo reaccionar con violencia. ¿Así es como el Dios por el cual había arriesgado su vida le pagaba? ¿Ése era el precio a pagar para mantener a su incorpóreo dirigente feliz?

No. Él no aceptaría eso.

" _Renunció a Dios. Resurgiré de mi propia muerte y vengaré la suya con todas las fuerzas de las tinieblas."_ Sus palabras desataron el caos. Desenvainó su espalda, clavándola directamente en el centro de la cruz dorada que decoraba el altar. Desde la grieta que produjo el filo comenzó a brotar sangre en abundancia. Mycroft velozmente tomó un cáliz y lo llenó del líquido carmesí, enfrentando a los sumos sacerdotes, con los ojos oscurecidos por el dolor. Sin dejar de mirarlos bebió de la copa, apagando su sed y sellando su promesa.

" _La sangre es la vida y será la mía"_ , murmuró entre dientes. Quitó la espada de la pared y tras limpiar la comisura de sus labios con la lengua, se encaminó hacia su destino de venganza.

Siglo XVIII. Montes Cárpatos, Transilvania. El abogado Gareth Dimmock ha atravesado increíbles peripecias para llegar hacia su destino. Los pobladores de las tierras de Bistritz lo han sugestionado profundamente con sus historias acerca de lo que sucede en el Castillo de Bran, lugar al cual se dirigía para cerrar la venta de unas propiedades en Londres. El Conde Drácula tenía fama de hombre solitario, y alrededor de su persona se habían alzado un sinnúmero de leyendas.

Luego de viajar por varios días, pudo llegar por fin a destino. Las puertas se abrieron con lentitud, dejando resonar los metálicos estrépitos de cerrojos y cadenas. Efectivamente, el Conde no era para nada usual: su cabello era completamente blanco y largo, atado en un curioso peinado; Dimmock estaba seguro de que, de haberlo tenido suelto, su extensión sería de unos tres metros. Sus ojos se veían rojos, resaltando por la pálida piel. Al tocar su mano para estrecharla a modo de saludo, pudo sentir el hielo recorrer su ser: las extremidades del Conde estaban completamente heladas, como si por ellas no transitara sangre ni vida alguna. El breve intercambio de palabras durante la cena sólo pudo asustar más y más al hombre de leyes. Sin embargo, acepta convertirse en su huésped para ayudarlo a conocer las costumbres de los británicos. Tuvo una extraña sensación de asco cuando el hombre le preguntó sobre su estado civil. Dimmock le mostró una fotografía de su prometido, Gregory Lestrade, y el Conde tuvo por fin un gesto humano. Sus ojos se abrieron al igual que su boca, y sus largos dedos recorrieron la extensión del papel con un gesto de ternura. _"Me recuerda a alguien"_ , susurró. _"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que mi corazón latió por alguien"_. El Conde le explicó que en el pasado había estado comprometido, pero que todo se había visto interrumpido por la abrupta muerte de su pareja. _"El hombre más afortunado que pisa esta tierra es aquel que encuentra el amor verdadero"_. Dimmock desistió del tema, pero no pudo evitar temer cuando el Conde decidió conservar la foto de Gregory, alejándolo de él.

Con el paso del tiempo, Gareth conoció el verdadero espíritu del Conde: solitario, misterioso y dominante. Drácula jamás compartía comidas con él y sus horarios diurnos eran casi inexistentes. Las puertas estaban cerradas, imposibilitándole escapar. Cada vez que intentaba ponerse en contacto con su prometido, el Conde se ofrecía a llevar las cartas para que salieran en carruaje rumbo a Inglaterra, impidiéndole salir al exterior del castillo. Sin embargo, nunca obtuvo respuestas. Los días se convirtieron en meses, y Dimmock lo comprendió. No era un huésped, sino un prisionero. Y ése castillo sería su tumba, ya que tenía la certeza de que nadie vendría a buscarlo.

Por su parte, mientras su prisionero se iba debilitando, Drácula se hacía más fuerte. La sangre que le extraían sus vampiresas lo rejuvenecía lentamente, así como el descanso en tierra sagrada. Sus deseos de viajar a Londres se acrecentaron cuando Dimmock le mostró aquella fotografía: sin duda alguna, ése hombre era su Grayson. Simplemente tenía que correr hacia él y hacerle comprender que todo era una simple equivocación del tiempo y el dolor, y que su amado había vuelto a casa. Tras cargar varios carruajes con ataúdes plagados de tierra, se encaminó rumbo a Inglaterra para lograr el encuentro que estaba esperando desde hacía ya más de 300 años.

Ya en su nuevo hogar, alimentado por la sangre de varios marineros que trabajaban en el barco en el cual él había viajado, el Conde caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles repletas de gente. Vestido con su elegante traje, su chaleco y su sombrero de copa, pasaba completamente desapercibido. En esos días, el cinematógrafo era la novedad y todos estaban muy emocionados de saber que serían los primeros en presenciar un gran evento que marcaría un hito en la historia de la modernidad: la reproducción de una película. Tomó el diario que un muchacho de corta edad vendía, pagándole con una brillante moneda de plata. Y fue allí frente al dispensario que lo vio: Su cabello largo y enrulado caía hasta sus hombros, enmarcando su perfecto rostro de facciones talladas a mano por los mismísimos dioses del Olimpo. Sus ojos café continuaban cálidos y expresivos, tal y cual él los recordaba. Una tímida sonrisa decoraba ese perfecto lienzo.

Gregory Lestrade caminaba, absorto en sus pensamientos. Su mejor amigo Philip había muerto la noche anterior, en circunstancias demasiado confusas para ser real. Nadie podía explicar cómo toda su sangre había abandonado su cuerpo, esfumándose por completo. La única teoría sustentable era la del animal gigante: en el cuello del desdichado se había hallado una visible marca de colmillos. Una nube de misterio rondaba alrededor de su muerte, nadie tenía certezas. Sumado a eso, su prometido había desaparecido, dejándolo en el más absurdo de los desasosiegos. ¿Por qué había aceptado ese viaje largo y peligroso, estando la boda tan cerca? ¿Acaso era la excusa para abandonarlo, sin tener que enfrentar las miradas inquisidoras de los vecinos? Todo ese mar de reflexiones se vio interrumpido al sentirse observado. Peligrosamente observado.

El Conde simplemente dejó que sus pasos lo guiaran, sin poder perderlo de vista. _"Mírame, mírame ahora"_ , recitaba a la nada. Cuando Gregory volteó y clavó su mirada en él, sólo pudo sonreírle. Sin saber por qué, Lestrade se acercó a él. Una fuerza superior lo invadía, obligándolo a eliminar la distancia que parecía castigar ambos cuerpos. Bastó que sus ojos se encontraran para que una llama se encendiera en su interior; y la duda y la excitación de lo desconocido sólo podían avivarla.

" _Yo lo conozco"_ , se animó a decir, frunciendo el ceño mientras recorría el rostro foráneo con interés. No necesitaron palabras, puesto que las miradas hablaron por ellos. El Conde pronunció su nombre: _"Mycroft Holmes III"_ , recitó con un extraño acento e inclinó la cabeza a modo de presentación, ofreciéndole el brazo para que camine a su lado. Lestrade dudó por un momento: no era algo propio de hombres comprometidos. Si Dimmock lo supiera… Pero al fin y al cabo, no había recibido noticias de su prometido en meses. Su corazón estaba entre el espanto y la ternura, y el Conde parecía ser un bálsamo para sus heridas.

Tomó el brazo de su acompañante y juntos caminaron en silencio hacia la salsa donde se realizaría la exposición fílmica. Gregory no podía evitar sentirse a salvo, y no entendía el por qué. Había algo en los ojos de ése hombre que le hablaba de amor y felicidad, como si siempre lo hubiese estado esperando. Tan compenetrado estaba en examinar las facciones del Conde, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo entraron al salón donde cientos de personas se habían dado cita. La Elite londinense los rodeaba, pero Lestrade sólo tenía ojos para Mycroft. El hombre lo tomó por la cintura para protegerlo de la muchedumbre, pegándolo lentamente a su cuerpo. De un momento al otro, sólo existían ellos dos en el Universo.

Las miradas se hicieron cada vez más intensas; los sutiles roces, cada vez menos sutiles. Al adentrarse más y más en la oscuridad de la sala, circundados por un oscuro ambiente de intimidad, el Conde pudo olfatear el placer que desprendía el cuerpo de Gregory. Deslizó su nariz lentamente por el cuello de su compañero, con su cuerpo temblando al ritmo de los latidos del corazón del moreno. El contacto era abrumadoramente real, perfecto tal y como él lo recordaba. Gregory cerró los ojos, soltando un suave suspiro de conformidad ante las atenciones del Conde. Sus pensamientos dejaron de vagar en el recuerdo de Dimmock para centrarse simplemente en disfrutar del instante presente, en los suaves labios del desconocido y en los gemidos que estaba arrancándole.

Un rugido a su lado les hizo separarse. Un enorme lobo los observaba, asechándolos con decisión. El Conde se colocó entre Gregory y la bestia, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. A pesar de la negativa del más joven, Mycroft se acercó lentamente al cánido, susurrándole palabras completamente incomprensibles. Lestrade se acercó con recelo, sin comprender cómo su acompañante podía acariciar al mamífero sin problema alguno.

En los ojos del Conde había fuego y deseo. Gregory quiso retroceder, pero su corazón le pedía que no lo hiciera. Sin embargo, antes que el misterioso individuo pudiera volver a tocarlo, se alejó a paso ligero. No, no podía tener esa clase de pensamientos impuros con alguien a quien acababa de conocer; menos aun siendo un hombre comprometido. Dimmock volvería a buscarlo y él tenía que cumplir con sus votos. Lo amaba, al fin y al cabo.

Pero Mycroft tenía algo particular. Su mirada lo hacía pensar en un pasado común, como un increíble Déjà vu que movilizó todas sus estructuras. Y mientras más se alejaba de él, más se sentía amparado por él; la distancia estaba sólo en lo físico, pues sólo había necesitado una mirada y una dulce palabra para caer rendido ante sus encantos. Sin saber cómo, sus pasos lo guiaron hacia un callejón. La oscuridad comenzó a cercarlo, así como sus miedos. Algo o alguien lo perseguía. Respiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones de aire y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. El silencio reinaba. Cuando se animó a observar a su alrededor, frunció el ceño al encontrarse con el Conde. Y ésta vez no pudo escapar.

Sus labios se unieron desenfrenadamente. Las poderosas manos de Mycroft aprisionaron a Gregory contra su cuerpo, arrancándole suaves gemidos. Jugó con su lengua suavemente, danzando dentro de la boca de su nueva conquista. Cuando se separaron en busca de aire, sólo una mirada fue suficiente para saber que ambos deseaban llevarlo al siguiente nivel: una unión verdadera, física y espiritual. Se encaminaron hacia el cuarto que el Conde estaba rentando, sin soltarse las manos ni dejar de mirarse.

Ya en el lecho, el calor y la desnudez de los cuerpos formaba el más delicioso pecado. Mycroft trazó un camino de besos desde sus piernas hacia su pecho, mirándolo con devoción. Sus manos recorrieron las costillas y la espalda del moreno, haciendo que su piel hirviera, rogando por más. Decir con certeza dónde terminaba el cuerpo de uno y dónde empezaba el del otro era imposible.

Pero cuando las manos de Lestrade se colocaron en el pecho de su compañero, todo cambió. Dentro de esa perfecta cavidad torácica, no había latido alguno. Volvió a palparlo, sintiendo como la desesperación recorría su ser. En efecto, no había ninguna clase de respuesta. Estaba muerto, pero parecía más vivo que nunca. _"¿Qué eres?"_ , preguntó con el cuerpo paralizado por el miedo. Mycroft dejó que sus emociones hablaran por él, acariciando la mejilla de su amante mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. _"No hay vida en este cuerpo. Yo soy nada; sin vida, sin alma, odiado y temido, estoy muerto para todo el mundo. Yo soy el monstruo al que los hombres vivos matarían. Yo soy Drácula"_. Gregory sólo pudo llevar ambas manos a su boca. El hombre que amaba era un asesino; una bestia que había destruido los cuerpos de los marineros en altamar. Ése monstruo era también el culpable de la muerte de Philip. Y seguramente, él tenía la culpa de la ausencia de Dimmock. No creía que todo ello fuera una especie de casualidad.

Y sin embargo, no podía odiarlo. Sus manos formaron sendos puños, con los cuales golpeó repetidamente al hombre frente a él, estallando en lágrimas. Era lo más horrible y lo más perfecto; y aunque su mente luchara con todas sus fuerzas, el anhelo de su corazón era más poderoso que cualquier lógica. _"Quiero ser como tú"_ , susurró mientras sucumbía ante la tentación del placer y besaba su pecho suavemente. Mycroft sólo pudo sorprenderse ante tan determinante frase. Acarició la mejilla de su amante, admirando la belleza de su rostro. _"He cruzado océanos de tiempo para encontrarte"_ , murmuró antes de deslizarse suavemente entre las piernas de Lestrade, penetrándolo con firmeza mientras profundizaba dentro de su boca en un pasional beso. En cada embestida, abandonaba siglos y siglos de pesar y angustia. Gregory succionaba sus labios con necesidad, acompasando sus movimientos, gimiendo al albergarlo cada vez más profundo en su ser, y nada parecía más real que esa excelsa conexión que habían logrado. Cerca del clímax, Drácula rasgó su pecho con el filo de las uñas de su mano derecha. Era completamente necesario que Lestrade fuera convertido para que pudieran pasar el resto de la eternidad juntos. El joven moreno no lo dudó ni por un segundo: comenzó a lamer la herida, invadido por el éxtasis de la cópula. La sangre del vampiro estaba ahora en él, y sólo faltaba el paso final.

Expuso su cuello, entregándose a su amado. Mycroft acarició con su dedo índice la extensión de piel, sufriendo internamente. No era correcto arrastrar a su único gran amor a tanta miseria, por más que necesitara con todo su ser. Él conocía mejor que nadie las penurias que tenían que soportar los no – vivos; si realmente estaba enamorado de Gregory, no podía llevarlo consigo a ese mundo tan oscuro. _"Te amo demasiado para condenarte",_ confesó mientras lo miraba a los ojos. _"Pero yo quiero ser lo que tú eres; ver lo que tú ves, amar lo que tú amas",_ replicó suplicante. _"Tú eres mi amor y mi vida, para siempre"_.

Ésa frase fue todo lo que Mycroft necesitó para juntar el coraje necesario y morderlo. Cuando sus filosos colmillos perforaron la cálida y deliciosa piel del moreno, ambos explotaron en un increíble orgasmo. Drácula succionó hasta la última gota de sangre de su compañero, completando el "Abrazo". Gregory era ahora un vampiro, una nueva criatura: sus ojos café se transformaron lentamente, tomando una fuerte tonalidad roja. Mycroft continuó besando su cuerpo, disfrutando del placer post coital y de la perfecta sensación de tenerlo a su lado. Cuando toda la transformación estuvo concluida, ambos volvieron a amarse, envolviéndose una y otra vez en mantos de caricias y regodeo.

Sus almas se encontraron en la penumbra. Pero ahora, toda esa oscuridad comenzaba a disiparse. Mycroft comprendió que para que el dolor se alejara, tenía que hallar a su amado. Él era la paz que necesitaba para que sus pecados fueran un absurdo recuerdo. Ahora, caminaban tomados de la mano por los senderos de la vida y la muerte, sabiendo que todo lóbrego pasado ha quedado atrás. Porque a pesar del tiempo y las distancias, el amor nunca muere.

 _¡Y eso es todo! Espero haya sido del agrado de ustedes, mis increíbles lectores._

 _Va dedicado también a mis hermosos Greg y Mycroft de RP, que día a día me alientan a escribir (y me retan cuando me bloqueo y tengo ganas de dejar todo) y a todas las muchachas del grupo "Mystrade Is Real 4 Us"._

 _Ojalá haya más Mystrade en ésta vida. Es lo que hace al mundo girar._

Abrazo enorme,

L.


End file.
